


But Madness and Greatness Can Both Share a Face.

by RulerOfTheCosmos



Series: Ideas [30]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Como Daenerys y ella existe en la otra dimension, Dimension Travel, Entonces viaja a otra dimension, F/M, Female Jon Snow, Genderbending, Jaehaerys tiene mucho titulos, Jon Snow's Name is Jaehaerys, Omega Jon Snow, Omega Verse, Porque Daenerys no existe, Que se llama Visenya Targaryen, Time Travel, Titulos femeninos para los omegas, Todos en los Siete Reinos odian a Jaehaerys, Valyria, Y quien tomo el puesto de Daenerys, Y se convierte en hombre, Y se llama Jaehaerys Targaryen, Ya que la rebelion paso y muchos murieron
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RulerOfTheCosmos/pseuds/RulerOfTheCosmos
Summary: Visenya Targaryen murio sin poder salvar al mundo de la Larga Noche.Con otra oportunidad, esta vez estaba dispuesta a salvar al mundo.No importa si ahora era hombre, odiado por los Targaryen, y un omega.Jaehaerys Targaryen se iba a levantar.
Relationships: Elia Martell/Rhaegar Targaryen, past Lyanna Stark/Rhaegar Targaryen - Relationship
Series: Ideas [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1757584
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35





	But Madness and Greatness Can Both Share a Face.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Winter's Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19099762) by [sifshadowheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifshadowheart/pseuds/sifshadowheart). 



> Game of Thrones/A Song of Ice and Fire no me pertenece. Las imagenes tampoco y mucho menos el video de la cancion Empire de Beth Crowley. Asi mismo, los titulos de este oneshot son de la misma cancion.

> **SO FEAR ME OR LOVE ME, IT'S ALL THE SAME.**

* * *

En aquella oscura noche, Lyanna Targaryen _(_ _ya que se caso con Rhaegar Targaryen)_ y Viserys Targaryen escaparon juntos de la Rebelion de Robert que les estaba cayendo encima.

Y cuando Lyanna entro en labor, hubo una enorme tormenta y de la Loba salio una hermosa niña acompañada por un gran llanto, demostrando su fuerza.

Lyanna murio, y Viserys no pudo hacer mas que tomar a su pequeña sobrina y huir. Huir y mantenerla a salvo hasta que llegara el momento en que regresarian y tomarian los Siete Reinos una vez mas.

La Dinastia Targaryen aun no moria.

En ese momento, el mundo no sabia la clase de mujer que la pequeña Visenya Targaryen seria. Ella marcaria historia con todos los titulos que se le fueron dados.

* * *

El mundo no fue bueno con Visenya.

La pequeña Targaryen-Stark vivio con un tio que se encaminaba en la locura y que la mantenia sumisa a menos que ella quisiera ser castigada.

Cuando al fin consiquieron una vida moderamente estable con Illyrio Mopatis, Viserys decidio venderla a un gran Khal.

Visenya lo entendia.

Ella tambien queria estar en su hogar. Ella tambien queria recuperar la gloria casi extinta de los Targaryen. Pero eso no significaba que no se haya enojado de que su tio la haya vendido cual yegua. Pero ante Viserys, ella era debil.

Visenya suponia que no todo fue malo.

Porque cuando Illyrio le dio esos tres huevos de dragon, ella sintio una conexion que nunca sintio. Sintio un amor por quellos huevos que no lo podia poner en palabras. Visenya se sentia feliz de tener a esos huevos en sus manos, brindandoles calor.

No todo fue felicidad, eso era obvio.

Su esposo, su Khal, no era exactamente delicado al principio, pero el aprendio a amarla y ella le tomo cariño. Nunca amor, no a alguien que la violo, pero si un inmenso cariño.

Pero el destino parecian no estar de su lado.

Viserys la amenazo a ella y a su bebe, al Semental Que Monta El Mundo, al bebe por el que se comio el corazon de un caballo sin ni siquiera vomitar.

Que amenacen a sus hijos es algo que ella no le perdonara a nadie.

Y su hermano se quemo.

Viserys no era un dragon.

* * *

Su pesadilla comenzo cuando hizo el trato con la bruja.

Perdio a su compañero.

Perdio a su bebe.

Y esa bruja se iba a quemar.

Visenya no dudo en lo que debia hacer.

Ella iba a traer a los dragones de vuelta.

Y ella lo hizo.

Madre de Dragones es uno de los titulos que mas la iban a identificar.

* * *

Era obvio que todo iba a caer en un punto.

Fue violada.

Engañada.

Traicionada.

Abandonada.

Visenya paso por todo, y sus hijos murieron uno a uno.

Ellos podian ser monstruos para todos, pero sus dragones eran sus niños.

Pero todos cayeron ante el Rey de la Noche.

Su camino de Fuego y Hielo habia terminado en muerte.

Al final, fue la Reina de las Cenizas.

La Reina de Nada.

* * *

Visenya miraba todo a su alrededor.

Hielo.

Interminable hielo.

El invierno llego.

Y mato a todos.

Al final, fallo.

- **Oh, que poca fe.**

Visenya miro a su alrededor y entrecerro los ojos.

-¿Quien eres? Dejame decirle que quiero mantenerme muerta.

- **¿Incluso si tienes la oportunidad de salvar a millones de vidas?**

Mierda.

Ahi la cogio.

Visenya nunca iba a olvidar que millones murieron.

Nunca iba a olvidar a todos los que se sacrificaron y murieron en vano.

-No. No si se trata de millones de vidas.

- **Eres una guerrera, Visenya Targaryen. Una guerrera que no necesita de una espada. Una guerrera prometida, pero que ahora, su vida ha terminado.**

-¿Entonces puedo descansar?

Visenya queria descansar.

Todas las perdidas la atormentaban, pero no mas que las perdidas de los Starks, su familia que nunca pudo llegar a conocer a fondo. La perdida de sus tres dragones es algo que tambien le pesa mucho.

Ella no era una guerrera.

Era solo una joven que deseaba ser reina de lo que creia suyo.

Pero ahora, se da cuenta de que no lo necesitaba.

Se da cuenta de que fue su batalla por ese trono lo que perjudico a todos en la guerra.

- **Haz pasado por mucho, Reina Dragon.** -dijo la voz llena de afecto.- **Este mundo caera. Estaba escrito desde el momento en que tu destino se confundio en que reino debias gobernar.**

Visenya arrugo sus delicadas cejas, confundida.

Ella queria gobernar los Siete Reinos, no hay nada mas que gobernar.

- **Hubieras hecho un gran cambio. Pero el mundo fue consumido por Cersei Lannister y por ti. Al final, la batalla entre ustedes dos hubiera terminado por acabar con el mundo.**

Visenya trago con culpa en su corazon.

- **Pero tienes una oportunidad en otro lugar.**

Visenya una vez mas arrugo sus cejas.

-¿En Essos?

- **No. En otro mundo. Uno diferente e igual a la vez. En un mundo donde no hay una Visenya Targaryen.**

-¿Otro mundo?

- **Claramente hay mas mundos, el universo es un lugar infinito.** -dijo la voz con diversion.- **Y hay un mundo que puede ser salvado por el Principe Prometido.**

-¿Por que ofreces esto?

- **¿Por que no?**

Visenya se quedo callada ante la respuesta.

- **¿Salvaras a millones? ¿Los salvaras sabiendo de lo que se avecina? ¿O los dejaras caer en la Larga Noche? El Rey de la Noche se levantara, eso no lo dudes.**

Visenya dio un suspiro tembloroso.

Una nueva oportunidad.

Pero entonces, ¿quien seria ella?

Habia tantas preguntas y pocas respuestas.

Pero una nueva oportunidad...

-¿Quien sere?

- **¿Entonces vas a aceptar?**

Visenya cerro los ojos.

-El hecho de que perdieramos es en parte mi culpa. Creo que es mi deber.

- **Muy bien, entonces, b** **uena suerte, Principe Prometido, Jaehaerys Targaryen.**

Y todo lo que sintio fue caer en una interminable oscuridad.

* * *

Jaehaerys Targaryen no se imagino nacer casi igual.

Nacio en tormenta.

Su madre murio.

Era Targaryen.

Era Stark.

Pero las diferencias eran gigantes.

Aqui estaban las dinamicas de Alfa, Beta y Omega.

Alfa eran los lideres. Los mas fuertes. Los mas respetados. Era el genero que cualquiera quisiera tener. Aquellos con un olor fuerte y masculino.

Los Betas eran los normales. Los seguidores. Eran aquellos que estaban en el segundo de puesto. Aquellos con olores casi enexistentes.

Los Omegas eran los sumisos. Las madres y esposas que se quedan en casa. Los ultimos en la casta y los mas atesorados. Aquellas bellezas con los olores mas deliciosos y suaves.

Y Jaehaerys Targaryen era un lindo omega.

* * *

Jaehaerys Targaryen no era idiota, eso era obvio.

A el no le era indiferente lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

Despues de todo, siempre soño por amor. Por una familia. Como Visenya Targaryen, todo eso fue imposible de obtener, pues su familia fue asesinada, su madre murio en el parto, su tio estaba loco, y cada uno de sus amantes siempre la traicionaban.

Por eso, en esta nueva vida, penso que todo seria mejor, despues de todo, aunque su madre murio, aun tenia a su familia.

Pero el no era estupido o indiferente.

El podia notar como todos lo odiaban.

En esta nueva vida solo ha recibido odio y desprecio.

Los Siete Reinos lo odiaban porque el era el producto de una rebelion que aunque la ganaron los Targaryen, mato a miles de personas.

La hermosa omega Lyanna Stark murio, pero su nombre fue escupido y odiado. Y su hijo estaba pagando el precio. Estaba pagando el precio de ser su hijo, porque todos culpaban a Lyanna Stark, diciendo que fue una zorra que con su exquisito olor y belleza sedujo al honorable y buen alfa Rhaegar Targaryen cuando ya estaba comprometida con el alfa Robert Baratheon. Y eso llevo a los Siete Reinos a una rebelion que ganaron los Targaryen, pero el precio fueron miles de vida.

Y los Siete Reinos no perdonaron a Lyanna Stark y a su hijo. Despues de todo, miles murieron, pero el niño de esa zorra si pudo vivir. ¿Cuan justo es eso?

Y no solo estaban los Siete Reinos, su familia tambien.

Oh, los Targaryen.

Jaehaerys amaba a los Targaryen, fue con Viserys _Targaryen_ con quien habia crecido y se sentia mas cercana a ellos. Su nombre fue Visenya _Targaryen_ , y fue en nombre de los _Targaryen_ que decidio ir y tomar el Trono de Hierro. Fue el sigil de la casa Targaryen, los dragones, los que ella revivio. En su vida pasada, ella fue mas Targaryen que Stark. Por eso, lo que queria era ser aprobado por los Targaryen.

Pero era odiado.

Elia Martell era tan hermosa como fria con el. Claramente lo odiaba por ser el hijo de Lyanna, quien fue la segunda esposa y la que casi le quita el puesto de Reina de los Siete Reinos. Ante la belleza e inteligencia de Jaehaerys, Elia sentia que su hijo omega, Baelor, peligraba. Mientras que Baelor se parecia a ella _(y Aegon habia salido como su padre, con el color Targaryen, lo cual era bueno)_ , Jaehaerys tenia la belleza de dos antiguas lineas de sangre. Con un cabello plateado hasta la parte baja de la espalda, brillante ojos violetas y unas facciones delicadas y aristocratas. Jaehaerys estaba dirigiendose a ser un omega con exquisitas curvas. En poco tiempo, Jaehaerys seria el omega mas hermoso de los Siete Reinos. Y Jaehaerys era inteligente, con ideas innovadoras y buenas para el reino y su gente, aunque este lo odiara. No solo eso, Jaehaerys ha mostrado poder aguantar altas temperaturas, al igual que Rhaegar, Daenerys y Aegon. Y estos, hasta ahora, han sido los unicos en mostrar tener la _"sangre de dragon"._ El hecho de que Jaehaerys ahora sea capaz de eso, lo pone en mas ventaja sobre Baelor, quien no puede aguantar tales temperaturas.

Ante tal peligro, Elia mantenia a Aegon y a Baelor alejados de Jaehaerys. Solia meterle cosas en las cabezas de ambos que causaba que los hermanos se alejaran de Jaehaerys. No solo eso, era claro que ellos veian como los demas trataban a Jaehaerys e imitaban tales abusos verbales. Se la pasaban culpando a Jaehaerys de que el es el culpable de tantas muertes.

La mala relacion entre Elia y sus hijos con Jaehaerys creaba una gran tension. En especial porque Aegon es un alfa y el Principe Heredero. Baelor es un omega y el segundo, por lo que la probabilidad de que ellos dos se casen es demasiado alta. Esta mala relacion creaba tensiones en la realeza.

Ante esta tension, la familia Targaryen culpaba a Lyanna, y por ende, a Jaehaerys. Jaehaerys era la discordia de la familia. Era el extranjero. Siempre que habia una reunion se podia sentir la tension.

Rhaella solia culparlo de como su madre casi causaba la extincion de los Targaryen. De como embrujo a su Principe Plateado y casi lo llevaba a la muerte cuando este lucho con Robert Baratheon, a quien termino asesinando. Viserys no dudaba en insultarlo de la peor forma, siempre llamando a su madre zorra o puta y de como no lo aceptara como Targaryen, incluso le decia que el seria igual a su madre. Daenerys solia ser mas fria que el hielo con el. Se aseguraba de recordarle que no se casara con Aegon y que nunca se sentara en el Trono de Hierro. Que nunca sera querido porque solo trae muerte consigo.

Y su padre.

Jaehaerys tenia esperanza con Rhaegar. En su vida pasada, todo el que conocio a Rhaegar hablaban maravillas de el. Pero en esta vida, las cosas eran diferentes.

Rhaegar era un padre ausente con el. Jaehaerys lo veia adorando a Baelor por ser omega. Lo veia orgulloso del avance enorme de Aegon. Lo veia tener tiempo para ellos, pero no para el. Jaehaerys era invisible. Rhaegar ni solia mirarlo a los ojos. No solia tocarlo. Jaehaerys aveces veia la tristeza en su mirada cuando Rhaegar posaba sus ojos violetas, tan parecidos a los suyos, en él. Y Jaehaerys podia ver el cariño que Rhaegar le tenia. Pero al parecer, no era el suficiente como para demostrarlo en frente de todos. Rhaegar no queria ganarse el descontento del reino y de los Targaryen si veian que favorecia a Jaehaerys. Despues de todo, Rhaegar sabia muy bien que Jaehaerys es inteligente y que es hermoso, ademas de ser capaz de aguantar altas temperaturas.

Asi que Jaehaerys era odiado por todos y su padre no hacia nada.

Y Jaehaerys se preguntaba si las cosas hubieran sido así si al final, los Targaryen hubieran sobrevivido. Si lo hubieran odiado como Visenya tal y como lo odian como Jaehaerys.

Al final, no le quedo mas que aceptar la cruel realidad, el no era aceptado.

Pero por lo que leia en las cartas, al parecer, solo los Starks parecian adorar al pequeño hijo de el hielo y el fuego.

* * *

Todos llegan a su limite.

Y a los 14 años, Jaehaerys Targaryen no aguanto mas.

Haber crecido rodeado por el desprecio de su propia familia lo hizo frio e indiferente al pasar los años. Por los Targaryen ya no habia un amor familiar, solo un amor por la casa en si. Despues de todo, el no iba a dar amor si no le estaban dando amor a el a cambio. El no iba a tirar su amor hacia otros si no era aceptado. El nunca fue de arrastrarse y pedir por amor y cariño. No lo hizo como Visenya, no lo hara como Jaehaerys.

Sin embargo, ser abofeteado por su propio padre fue la gota que derramo el vaso. Era obvio que Rhaegar lo iba a castigar a el y no al amado omega de los Siete Reinos. Despues de todo, tenia que mantener al reino contento, ¿y que significaba la infelicidad de uno ante la felicidad de millones? No importaba el hecho de que eran padre e hijo. Y ni eso ya eran, pues para Jaehaerys, los Targaryen no eran familia.

Debido a esto, Jaehaerys sabia que en poco tiempo, el reino iba a saber que paso y una vez mas su nombre seria escupido y arrastrado por los suelos. Su madre seria una vez mas culpada. Su nacimiento seria una vez mas maldecido.

Y no.

El no iba a aceptar mas humillaciones.

El fue Visenya Targaryen.

El fue la Madre de Dragones.

El fue la Reina Dragon.

El es el Principe Prometido.

El es el Hijo de la Loba.

El iba a ser lo que estaba destinado a hacer.

El iba a gobernar.

* * *

Jaehaerys tomo los tres huevos de dragon, los unicos huevos en el mundo, en sus manos y los acuno.

Cuando escapo hacia Essos hace tiempo atras, vino para recuperar a sus hijos. Vino para despertarlos y que lo ayudaran en la guerra que se avecinaba.

Y lo hizo.

Drogon. Por un recuerdo del pasado.

Jaenya. Por Jaehaerys y Visenya.

Valerion. Por Valyria.

Con esto, Jaehaerys estaba preparado.

El tenia que buscar aliados.

Derrotar al Rey de la Noche.

Y gobernar.

No necesariamente en ese orden.

* * *

Jaehaerys entendio lo que la voz le dijo de su gobierno.

El no tenia que gobernar los Siete Reinos.

No.

Su lugar estaba en Valyria.

El sueño le mostro el antiguo imperio en toda su gloria.

Dragones volando por todos lados, estando tan conectados con sus jinetes que seguia sus ordenes. Dragones que no quemaban todo a su alrededor. Dragones que vivian en paz.

Un mar tan oscuro y limpio. Lleno de barcos con el sigil de los dragones.

El gran cielo azul llenado de dragones.

Simplemente le robaba el aliento.

Ver tal belleza le robaba el aliento. Una belleza que no se comparaba con los Siete Reinos o con el Trono de Hierro.

Y este era su imperio.

Este era su reino.

Este era su hogar.

El iba a ser el Hijo de Valyria.

El levantara a Valyria.

El seria la Emperatriz.

Con Fuego y Sangre el lo haria, despues de todo, Se Acerca El Invierno.

* * *

Jaehaerys no tenia miedo en usar el fuego de sus hijos para obtener lo que queria, y el queria a los Inmaculados.

**Dracarys.**

Una palabra que una vez mas libero al ejercito que siempre le fue fiel.

**Dracarys.**

Una palabra que le otorgo la oportunidad de unir las Ciudades Libres, levantando a Valyria de las cenizas.

Temido o amado, no le importaba, era lo mismo. El iba a gobernar.

Ahora, debia viajar al Norte.

En el Norte le esperaba a la familia que nunca habia visto.

En el Norte le esperaba sus enemigos.

* * *

Jaehaerys Targaryen, Tercero de su Nombre, de la Casa Targaryen, de la Casa Stark, Madre de Dragones, El Que No Arde, Rompedor de Cadenas, Mhysa, La Reina Dragon, La Reina Plateada, el Hijo del Dragon, el Hijo de la Loba, Madre del Fuego, Conquistador de las Ciudades Libres, Hijo de Valyria, Emperatriz de Valyria, El Lobo Blanco, Lady del Norte, Amigo del Pueblo Libre.

Tales titulos no eran ignorados.

Tal persona no era ignorada.

Tal _omega_ no era ignorado.

De ser odiado, de ser nada, Jaehaerys se levanto por sobre cada alfa, beta, y omega y se corono como alguien supremo, poderoso e intocable, con el ejercito mas poderoso del mundo.

Jaehaerys habia dejado todo atras y habia creado su propio imperio y lo habia levantado de la nada. Habia traido de vuelta al mundo a los dragones. El fuego parecia no hacerle daño y hasta el salvaje elememto se doblegaba ante la majestuosidad de Jaehaerys Targaryen.

Pero a Jaehaerys no le importaba.

Los Siete Reinos no le importaban.

Los Targaryen no le importaban.

Los celos estupidos de Baelor lo le importaban.

Jaehaerys se iba encaminando a la victoria en contra del Rey de la Noche.

Nada lo iba a detener.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola.
> 
> El de la imagen es Jaehaerys.
> 
> Este oneshot, mas bien la idea, se encuentra en mi libro de Ideas con el titulo de Un Omega de Hielo y Fuego, este libro se encuentra en mi cuenta de wattpad. Solo hice este oneshot de la nada. Por lo tanto, no pondre aclaraciones.
> 
> Y esta historia no sera continuada por nada del mundo al menos de que alguien decida adoptarla.
> 
> Gracias por leer.
> 
> Abrazos de codo y mantengase a salvo.


End file.
